Space Battleship Yamato
Space Battleship Yamato is a space opera sci-fi anime that was made by Group TAC, the show came out on October 6, 1974 and it ended on March 30, 1975. The American dub Star Blazers toned down the language, violence, sexuality and removed references to death. Censorship USA Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene that shows one of the crew members aboard the Earth Flagship being caught in a explosion on the computer console explodes was cut. #The scene that shows some of the crew members aboard the Earth Flagship being sucked into space was cut. #The line "Close the partition shields was cut. #The scene where one of the crew members is trying to get past the partition shields before they close was cut. #The scene where Mamoru Kodai says "If I withdraw now, I'd be too ashamed to face the deceased." it was changed to "Sure captain, I'll bring up your rear. It is unprotected." #The scene where Captain Juzo Okita says "Don't die." it was changed to "Good luck Mamoru Kodai." #The scene that shows a flashback to a city being destroyed due to the Gemila's meteor bombs. #The scene where Captain Juzo Okita says "I won't let his death be in vain." it was changed to "He was brave, he stayed behind to fight a delaying action. #The scene where Susumu Kodai says "My brother died. He wasn't just wounded, he died." it was changed to "At least he got back wounded or not. With Mamoru..." #The scene where Dr. Sado says "Damn you!" it was changed to "If your so hungary come on dinners in here." #The line "His only brother died in the battle near Plato." was changed to "His only brother was lost in the Battle of Plato." #The scene where Susumu Kodai says "If it's one of the bastards who killed my brother, at least I want to see it..." it was changed to "Come on let's take on this mission Venture, I can't stand this waiting around Mamoru and me were going to take some leave together but now..." *Episode 2 #The scene where Captain Juzo Okita says "The journey of 148,000 lightyears may take my life..." it was changed to "General I'm well enough to command, and if we're to get to Iscandar and back in one year we have to leave now." #The scene that shows 2199 lifting up Yuki Mori's skirt was cut. #The scene that shows Yuri Mori throwing random items at 2199 was cut. #The scene that shows the Gamilion Captain dying, and getting caught in the ship's explosion was cut. #The flashback to the battle that the Yamato fought in WW2 was cut. *Episode 3 #The scene where the Earth Commander says "Damn, at a time like this." it was changed to "Not now, the Star Force isn't ready yet." #The scene where Susumu Kodai says "...but many people died behind him." it was changed to "...but look at the cost in lives." #The line "But your bother was killed in battle." it was changed to "I'm sorry Susumu, I know you miss your brother." #The flashback to the Yamato fighting in WW2 was cut. *Episode 4 #The scene that shows Dr. Sado uncorking the bottle of Sake was cut. #The scene that shows Dr. Sado drinking Sake was cut. #The scene that shows the sake around Dr. Sado's mouth was cut. #The scene that shows Yori Mori is her underwear due to the warp test was cut. *Episode 5 #The line "Damn, I can't control it." was changed to "Hey, huh?" #The line "Dammit." was muted. #The line "Damn, I can't identify it." was changed to "It's just one Gamilion sir, but we can't see it." #The scene where Susumu Kodai says "Damn, he's good." it was changed to "The jungles for the birds." #The scene that shows the laser bolts hitting the Gamilion fighter was cut. #The scene that shows the Gamilion pilot coughing up blood was cut. #The scene that shows the Gamilion fighting crashing was replaced with as scene with the fighters crashing each other around the sky. #The scene that shows the Gamilion fighting falling over the cliff was cut. #The scene that shows Sasumu Kodai saluting the fallen Gamilion pilot was cut. #The scene where Susumu Kodai says "Damn, this floating island is also a Gamilion base." it was changed to "Captain, let me take care of that Gamilion base while we're here." #The scene that shows the Gamilion base being destroyed by the Wave Motion Gun was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene that shows 2199 grouping Yuki Mori's butt was cut. #The scene that shows Yuki Mori and Susumu Kodai's reactions to 2199's actions were cut. #The scene where Susumu Kodai says "Dammit!" was changed to "Urg" #The scene where the Gamilion says "W...what the hell was that?" it was changed to "What's happened? We are not moving." #The scene that shows the Gamilion solider getting hit by a laser bolt was cut. *Episode 7 #The line "Damn, I thought we were finished." was changed to "Phew, I thought we were going to crash into the Moon." Where to find it uncensored The Japanese sub is completely uncensored. Category:Anime Category:USA censorship Category:Needs image Category:TV Category:Stub